The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol Three(WIP)
by Fyreshine
Summary: The Villagers wish to celebrate The Fourth of July so they buy food, a grill, and fireworks. But when they get back, all ready to start grilling hot dogs and setting off fireworks, someone comes to their house and something bad happens to Chill!


The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol. Three

 _Summary:_ After the Smash Bank robery, they have been searching for who ever had commited the crime. Pink had informed the police that Chill had the idea of robbing the Smash Bank. When the police get to Chill's house, he get's in trouble!

 **Author's Note: There is swearing and violence. THIS STORY IS A SEQUAL TO The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol. Two. Of course I expect you to leave a nice review on what you liked! Thanks!**

It was the Fourth of July in Smashville and the four villagers woke up to wonderful smells of bbq and cooking foods.

"Oh do you guys smell that?" Chill said while getting outside to smell all of the wonderful smells the air had to offer.

"Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stoned asked them.

"Yes! Lets celebrate The Fourth of July!" Willy yelled out.

They went to WalMarth to buy some food and a grill to use. After they got everything they needed to cook food, they went to go get fireworks. They did not get crazy fireworks, they just got normal fireworks at WalMarth. When they were traveling home, a van came up to watch what they were doing. The person that was watching them was Dark Pit and he started to follow them.

"Are you guys ready for this celebration?" Kill asked the other villagers.

"Yeah, it is going to be nice!" Willy yelled.

"Hey who's that? Is that another person you invited to the party?" Stoned asked Chill while pointing to the black van that parked infront of their houses.

"Umm, I never invited another person..." Chill told Stoned.

"Who is that?" Willy asked.

A person wearing a robe stepped out of the van and started to approach them. The person was Pink villager when she took off the robe, holding a can. She threw the can on the ground where the villagers were and she ran away fast.

"What's that smell?" Kill added.

"I don't feel go-" Chill was about to reply when the can released a smoke and put the villagers asleep.

"This was easier than I thought..." Pink said to herself as she picked up Chill by his legs and put him in the van.

When Chill woke up, he was tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" Chill looked around the room he was in. "What is this place?"

"Looks like we got him." Pink added when she walked up to him.

Chill noticed that Kill was tied to a chair too.

"Kill! Can you hear me?" Chill yelled at Kill.

"Chill! It's you! I thought I was alone!" Kill told Chill.

"Hey Kill, how did you get in he-" Chill was interupted by Pink.

"Shut up." Pink said as she held an umbrella with paws on it and slapped Chill with it.

"Aghh..." Chill said as his nose started bleeding.

"Oh, he's so cute, I hate you villagers." Pink told Chill as he continued to bleed. "Now you are going to die."

"What are you going to do, chop off my head?" Chill asked Pink angerly.

"No, I won't." When Pink said that and Chill let out a sigh of relef, but it did not last. "But he is."

Pink got out the flower that both Kill and Chill remembered and held it to Kill.

"No, not again!" Kill said as he turned his head away, trying not to smell the gas. But it was not enough to avoid the smell. "Aghh... you know what, I am in the mood to kill someone..." Kill said as his eyes turned red again.

"No, Kill remember it's me! Chill!" Chill said as he watched Pink untie Kill from the chair.

"Now I'm going to cut your stupid little Chillager head off!" Kill said as he walked up towards Chill.

"No, please!" Chill said as he closed his eyes, thinking that it was the end.

"Stop right there!" A voice came from outside.

"Who's there...show yourself!" Kill said as he looked around holding up his axe.

"It's me! Pillager!" Stoned broke the wall with a bowling ball and walked inside.

"And me Willy!" Willy added as he also stepped inside.

"You think you can stop me?" Kill said walking up to Stoned and Willy.

"Get him!" Stoned told Willy.

Stoned started to fight Kill with his axe while Willy tried to untie Chill from the chair.

"Don't worry Chill! Captain Willy is going to get you out of here!" Willy said as he tried to untie Chill.

"No! You don't understand, go leave now before-" Chill was cut short.

"Hahahah!" Pink laughed as she threw a bowling ball on Willy's foot, sending him flying.

"Aggghh!" Willy tried to get up but Pink held his neck down on the floor. Willy tried to push her out of the way but Pink was pinning Willy to the ground too hard.

"No!!! Willy!!!" Chill said as he was still in the chair.

"Now it's time to join your other villager friends!" Pink said as she held up Willy, who looked like he just died.

Stoned noticed that Pink was holding up Willy by the neck and lost focous on Kill. Kill punched the axe out of Stoned's hand when he was not looking at Kill.

"Looks like the tables have turned..." Kill said. "Or should I say the chairs?" Kill threw a chair onto Stoned's head, knocking him out.

"No!!! Guys get up!!!" Chill yelled out. Pink held up Willy's (what seemed to be) lifeless body up to Chill's face. "No, how could you..." Chill started to shed a tear or two.

"Now let's see what happens to villagers like you!" Kill held up Stoned and put his axe on his neck, not cutting it, but showing Chill instead.

"No don't say that, please don't do it!!!" Chill pleaded Kill. "Please Kill, we are your friends!!!"

"Too late..." Kill said.

"Noo!!!* Chill yelled.

Kill swings his axe infront of Chill, but surprisingly didn't hit him. Pink was fighting off Stoned so he could not reach Kill and Chill.

"What are you doing this Pink?" Stoned asked Pink.

"I'm doing something Kill should have done long ago!" Pink said as she continued to fight Stoned.

"Why are you doing this?" Stoned asked.

"I need to be the face of Animal Crossing, not you guys! I have to get all the fame and glory you villagers always get! I'm killing off you guys first and dealing with Kill later!" Pink told Stoned.

When Kill missed the swing, Chill bit Kill's hand, making him drop the axe right on the rope tied on Chill. Chill became free and tied the rope around Kill's hands.

"Gotcha!" Chill told Kill.

When Pink pinned Stoned to the ground, holding her axe up to Stoned's face, Willy got up and shoved Pink out of the way. Willy helped Stoned up and they both turned to face Pink, with their axes in hand.

"Stay back Pink, it's over." Stoned told Pink.

"Never!!!" Pink ran up to them. Chill pushed her down and stood infront of her. "Fine! I give up!!! But there's only one of me and four of you, this is so not fair you guys!"

"You better get out of here right now, or face the axe!" Willy threatened Pink.

"Okay! Okay!" Pink yelled while running away.

"Now she's gone, but what about Kill?" Chill pointed to Kill.

 **Author's Note: I know it is short but enjoy what I have already, I will update it a lot, I promiss. And as always please leave a review on what you like so far!**


End file.
